


My Mark on You

by ParzivalHallows



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: 3k words of porn, M/M, PWP, Sex Pollen, What Is Wrong With ME, enjoy your porn you sinners, just an excuse to write some sin, see y'all in hell, tbh it's just porn, why dont i feel guilty about this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 04:14:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12161322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParzivalHallows/pseuds/ParzivalHallows
Summary: Prompt: A character of your choosing is splashed with a powerful love potion. For the next twenty four hours, everyone is attracted to them.Note: I had considered love potion, but figured that sex pollen would be a lot more fun and I don’t know how Jason would handle that much love.





	My Mark on You

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a one-shot of porn, so like... can I get some love that I actually had the balls to post 3k words of sin?

Jason had been eating ice cream and wallowing in self pity when he heard the knock on the door, followed by Dick’s voice. “Jason open up!”

 

Jason’s eyes widened in horror. No. Just no. Anyone but Dick.

 

Another knock sounded and Jason closed his eyes. “Jay I know you’re in there! Don’t make me knock down this door!”

 

Jason groaned, because he knew that Dick actually would, the freak. “Dick don’t –“

 

Too late.

 

He heard footsteps coming towards him and then a pause.

 

Yep… he knew what was coming. He didn’t even have time to turn around before Dick’s arms were wrapped around him.

 

“Jay.”

 

Dick’s voice was a cross between turned on and the tone of a man who had seen the light. Like he couldn’t quite work out why he hadn’t thought about Jason like this before – and Jason knew what he was thinking about because dammit he was thinking about it too, and this was going to be all kinds of awkward when the twenty four – now down to twelve – hours were up and the pollen wore off. Damn Jason for falling into one of Poison Ivy’s traps, and damn the bitch for spraying him as a retaliation for trying to hack one of her “babies” to pieces.

 

“Dick… you can’t – ah,” Jason felt his breath hitch as Dick nibbled on his ear, and he quickly stood up from his seat, ignoring the way Dick’s gaze bore into him, like he was planning on crawling inside of Jason’s skin. It was both hot and sickening at the same time, and Jason sort of wanted to die for getting into this situation in the first place. He backed up a few paces, purposefully looking anywhere but at Dick, because he knew that the pollen would end up effecting him too if Dick kept at it like this. There was a reason he had gone off the radar dammit! That reason was probably why Dick was here now.

 

“Shouldn’t you be with the baby bats?” Jason was addressing the carpet, but it was directed at Dick.

 

It seemed to take Dick a moment to remember what speaking was. “They’re fine. Batman is with them.”

 

Of course he fucking was.

 

“Yeah well Batman has a habit of losing his Robins,” Jason let out a nervous laugh, this time speaking to the window by Dick’s strangely nice left ear… “you should keep an eye on them.”

 

Normal Dick would have gotten all emotional at that, but it seemed like the pollen was working its magic on him already. Fuck, he had barely gotten through the door and it had infected him like a disease – this was why Jason had retired early for the night. He really didn’t feel like having criminals and victims alike trying to feel up his ass or worse. He’d already had to shoot three scumbags and knock out two civilians, and he was pretty sure that if he hadn’t been through worse he would be scarred for life.

 

Dick was walking towards him again, and Jason mentally groaned. “I think I’m needed here.”

 

“No, you really aren’t. Get the fuck out of my house, Grayson.”

 

It was supposed to come out firm and angry, but he sounded more like a whining child. He cleared his throat and tried again. “I’m serious Goldie, get – mmph!”

 

Just when the statement was starting to sound real Dick had to go and plant a kiss on him. Of course it couldn’t be a chaste kiss, or something that Jason could brush off. No, Dick was all clashing teeth and almost knocking him to the ground from the pure brutality of it. Jason spaced out for a moment, and seemingly on autopilot opened his mouth when Dick’s tongue started teasing his lips. It was at that time things took a turn for the worse, or the best depending on which way you look at it.

 

Dick seemed to be trying to suck in Jason’s entire mouth with the kiss. His tongue was exploring every inch of Jason’s mouth and massaging around Jason’s tongue in an extremely unfair and distracting way. Jason had barely felt when his back connected with the wall, or when Dick’s hands had moved from his hips (when had they even gotten there? Jason really should be more concerned with this but Dick had started nibbling his tongue and all thoughts flew out the window), and instead pinned Jason’s wrists above his head.

 

Now see, Jason hated being confined in any way, shape or form, but at that moment he would have given anything for Dick to just tie him up and have his way with him. Every touch, every sound, every feeling seemed a million times more sensitive on this stupid sex pollen, so it was a whole new experience to be undergoing this onslaught of touching and kissing. Because kissing his adopted brother wasn’t taboo enough apparently. Just when Jason had started to lose himself into the kiss, Dick pulled away, and a desperate part of Jason realized it was because they both needed to breathe. Death by kissing would be a really stupid, girly and humiliating way to go, so he had to give Dick credit for managing to think about needing air, because Jason sure hadn’t.

 

Jason barely had time to breath before Dick was kissing him again, but nowhere near as long and needy as before. He almost seemed… teasing. Like now that he knew what he wanted he was going to play to get it. Jason so wasn’t down with that.

 

Just as he was about to voice his opinion, Dick latched onto his neck, and was nibbling at his pulse point in a way that made Jason have to swallow down many embarrassing noises. Finally, distantly, he remembered one of the five ways to get out of the hold Dick had on him, and he managed to twist his wrists from Dick’s grip. He had been going to push him off, make him stop before this went any further, but his hands seemed to have a mind of their own, and they simply trailed down Dick’s too-tight shirt. Sometimes Jason thought Dick planned this shit on purpose.

 

“We shouldn’t be doing this.”

 

For a minute Jason thought he’d been the one to say it, but it had been Dick, murmuring against his neck.

 

“Exactly,” Jason agreed, though a small part – okay maybe more than a small part - of him was disappointed, “we really shouldn’t be doing this.”

 

“I don’t want to stop.”

 

Well fuck. Jason may have been able to push him away, to explain to him that Dick really didn’t want this. Then Dick looked up at him, his dilated eyes practically black besides a small glow of blue surrounding them, and he had this pout on his face… Jason was like putty in Dick’s hands, and he groaned.

 

“Dickie… stop… I just want to go to bed.”

 

Dick, sex addled Dick, of course took this the wrong fucking way, and Jason had the odd sensation that he was falling off the face of the earth as Dick threw him over his shoulder like a potato sack and carried him into the bedroom.

 

Jason realized he wanted this. A part of him was screaming that he was being stupid, but at the thought of Dick’s eyes…black and rimmed with bright blue… yeah, that part of him was squashed rather quickly, and he didn’t even complain when Dick threw him on the bed.

He wasn’t about to let Dick fuck him, of course he wasn’t – Jason was going to fuck him. And it would be amazing.

 

Well, until the effects wore off of them and they realized what a fucking stupid idea this was. But that was spilt milk to cry over later. Jason had a sudden picture of spilt milk, then sex, and realized exactly how appropriate that saying actually was. He didn’t have time to mull this over for long, because Dick was leaning over him, staring down at him with those eyes and Jason really hated him at that moment. Hated him because this was making him uncomfortably hard in his pants. Hated him because this wasn’t supposed to happen. Hated him because this had always been a guilty pleasure of Jason’s – well minus the drugs, but still. Fucking Nightwing.

 

That was both frightening and an amazing thought.

 

“What’s wrong Little Wing?” Jason could feel Dick’s hot breath against his neck, although he wasn’t kissing him yet.

 

“What’s wrong?” Jason gave a hollow laugh. “Everything!” But he didn’t want to stop. Looks like the sex pollen was working on Jason too. Terrific.

 

Dick just nibbled on his ear in response and Jason’s breath may have come out a bit quicker than normal. Dick heard this and chuckled, placing soft kisses down his neck instead, drawing out a strangled moan from Jason, and a soft protest.

Dick ignored this and continued his exploration of kissing Jason’s neck like it was necessary.

 

Maybe it was. It sure felt like it was.

 

Finally it became too much, the kisses were starting to get sloppy and Jason was starting to get desperate. Each contact from Dick’s lips made his entire body tingle, and it only got worse when Dick started to rut against him, and seriously what the fuck? His cock was throbbing in his pants, and he really needed someone to fix that problem for him. Luckily, Dick was here.

 

Unluckily, Dick seemed more occupied with kissing his neck and rubbing against him to pay attention to his dick, which was kind of insulting, and odd considering that Jason could see Dick’s own bulge through his pants. After a few lame attempts at trying to pry Dick’s lips off of his skin, he finally was able to get it through to Dick that he really needed either some room or some hand. Or lips. Dick seemed to like using his lips. Or even more preferably a hole.

 

Dick pulled away, but it seemed like that was only to take off his shirt, and Jason found himself unintentionally licking his lips at the sight that greeted him. Dick’s muscular body was perfectly tanned, and if Jason hadn’t known it was due to his lineage he would have thought Dick went to a tanning salon every other Wednesday. Scars were like shining white streaks across his body, though some more recent ones had a faint red tint to them.

 

Now this just wasn’t fair. Dick had all of these marks on his body and not a single one was from Jason, even the places Jason remembered vividly cutting him scars weren’t there. It was almost like Dick’s body refused to scar for him. Now he was pissed as well as horny, and he wrapped his legs around Dick’s torso, flipping them over so that Jason was leaning above him. Dick didn’t seem to mind the change in position, but he was looking up at Jason curiously, most likely wondering why Jason was glaring at him with the power of a thousand pissed off suns. Jason studied his older brother’s body for a moment, memorizing every detail of his exposed flesh, then bit hard into Dick’s shoulder. Dick gave a surprised squeak and jerked a bit under Jason, but Jason didn’t pull away until he tasted blood. He observed the mark he made curiously and nodded to himself. It looked pretty good if he said so himself. He could clearly see the outline of his teeth, marred a bit by Dick’s blood. Jason didn’t know if it was healthy that he was honestly turned on by that, but Dick apparently liked it judging by the blissful smile he had on his face.

 

Jason shook his head and snorted, but quickly turned serious, and poked the mark. “Mine.”

 

“Yours?” Dick seemed to be teasing him and Jason growled, though his gaze kept drifting from Dick’s face to the bite mark on his shoulder. Hopefully that would scar. And even more hopefully Bruce and the bat brats and all of Dick’s friends would see it. Serves Dick right for going after Jason when Jason clearly told him no.

 

Dick was tugging at Jason’s shirt insistently, and gave Jason a dirty look when Jason simply smirked at him and didn’t bother helping. Eventually Jason took pity and took his shirt off, flinging it randomly across the room. Dick smiled at him and Jason almost sighed. Something told him that he would be fucking a giant smiley face. Hopefully it was at least a noisy giant smiley face.

 

Trying to ignore the look on Dick’s face, which kept on alternating between happy and lustful (which was really confusing and distracting), Jason unbuckled his pants and slipped out of them, throwing them next to his shirt on the ground. When he turned to look back down at Dick the acrobat was already sliding out of his pants and boxers like they were rubbed with butter or something. Dick didn’t look very impressed that Jason still had his boxers on, and pulled them down himself, releasing Jason’s erection, which felt incredibly good now that it wasn’t being suffocated by the pants.

 

Dick leaned up to kiss him, blocking Jason’s view from the rest of his body, but he’d seen enough to know that Dick was practically leaking and felt a sort of satisfaction that he was the reason. Though it was more likely the sex pollen. Jason could feel his own precum dripping from the electric touches and mind blowing kisses that would normally not make him react like this.

Jason allowed himself a moment to sink into the kiss, then pulled away and shoved Dick back down on the bed, something in the back of his mind that he knew was important but couldn’t think of at the moment. Dick, again, seemed to have more brains then Jason did in this moment.

 

“Lube, and condom.”

 

Jason nodded and got off him to fumble around his drawers for lube and a condom. He didn’t know why Dick wanted condoms, but figured that it didn’t really matter, and that it was Dick’s business to deal with how he wanted.

 

Dick seemed to be getting more and more impatient by the time that Jason returned with the lube and condom, even though it hadn’t even been a minute, and he pulled Jason into another heated kiss. Jason grunted before pulling away, pushing Dick by the shoulders so he was lying back on the bed, looking up at Jason with a smirk.

 

Jason ignored him and spread Dick’s legs open quickly and without remorse - he knew that Dick could take it, the man could do fucking splits. Then he grabbed Dick’s ass and hiked his hips up, rubbing his cheeks before spreading them open so that he had a clear view of Dick’s twitching hole. “Look at you,” Jason commented, voice low. “I bet the only thing you want right now is my cock inside of you.”

 

Dick opened his mouth to say something, but seemed to think better and shut it. Jason smirked, lubing up his fingers. “Can’t even argue with that can you? I always knew you were a slut Grayson, but this is something else.”

 

He could have kept talking, but he was becoming as impatient as Dick was, and he slid a lubed finger in Dick’s hole. It slid in surprisingly easy, but Jason still looked up to see Dick’s reaction to the intrusion. His eyebrows were furrowed, but other than that he made no objection. In fact he squirmed a bit more in a way Jason knew meant ‘more’.

 

So he gave him more. He didn’t even give the acrobat time to prepare as he added another finger and started to thrust them in and out, before feeling something that definitely wasn’t Dick’s wall. He pushed on it, knowing exactly what it was, and smirked as he heard Dick practically howl as his prostate was pressed. He could have added another finger, but once he looked up at Dick he knew that he couldn’t hold back. The older man’s cheeks were flushed, he was panting heavily and they hadn't even started yet. Jason felt proud that he could do this to Dick so quickly - although it could have been the sex pollen, but Jason decided to ignore that little fact.

 

He pulled his fingers out, ignoring Dick’s whine, and quickly rolled his condom on before putting a generous amount of lube on his cock. He was big after all, and he hadn’t stretched Dick enough for it, but there was a part of him that didn’t care. That could be Dick’s punishment for knocking down his door, then throwing himself on Jason. He totally deserved it.

 

Jason pushed the head of his cock inside of Dick’s hole, and the latter whined. “Just - fuck me,” he panted.

 

Well, Dick had asked for it. Jason pushed in quickly, bottoming out. He gasped at how tight Dick was around him, and the latter gripped onto the bedsheets as he tried to relax himself. Maybe he should have asked Jason to stretch him more, but it was too late for that.

 

Jason looked down at Dick, wanting nothing more than to move, but he wasn’t a complete asshole. He might want Dick to feel some pain, but he didn’t want it to be so bad he didn’t enjoy himself. There was a moment of silence before Dick nodded his head, signaling that he could move, and the younger wasted no time in pulling out before thrusting roughly back inside of him. Dick threw his head back, hands flying to Jason’s back and nails digging into his skin. Jason grunted and pounded into him harder, enjoying the little sounds of pleasure that Dick was making, despite the fact that he was obviously feeling some pain as well. A few minutes passed before Dick suddenly let out a yell, his fingernails now scratching down Jason’s back. The mixture of pain and pleasure was almost too much for Jason, especially when he heard Dick’s voice. “ _Oh - God - there… oh God - JASON!”_

Hearing Dick shouting his name like this was not something Jason thought would turn him on - mostly because he’d never imagined that this would actually happen in real life - but it seemed to effect him so much it actually _hurt._

“Fuck, Dick…” Jason grunted, pressing harder against his prostate before pulling out completely. Dick was practically crying, trying to reach for Jason, but the younger man ignored him, instead flipping him over. “Get on your hands and knees,” he commanded, voice hoarse. Dick immediately scrambled so he was in that position, and he had barely steadied himself before Jason pushed back in. Dick had to grip onto the sheets to stop himself falling from the heavy thrusting of Jason’s cock pushing into him again and again. Jason gripped Dick’s hips tightly, angling him higher, and almost the second he did this Dick let out another scream of pleasure. Jason smirked, knowing he’d once again found his prostate and thrusted roughly against it. The only sound in the room was skin slapping against skin, grunting, and loud - almost too loud - moans. Jason sincerely hoped the neighbors didn’t call the cops to file a complaint - or think that Jason was murdering someone in here. Jason pounded again and again at Dick’s prostate, bruising it in the best way possible. The entire bed was shaking and Dick didn’t seem to have any screams left in him, his voice hoarse as he let out a string of _“Pleasepleasepleasemoremorepleaseharder”._

There was a definite power-play here. Jason finally had Dick under his mercy, had him vulnerable, had him moaning and sobbing like a whore. Jason’s hands seemed to wrap around Dick’s neck of their own accord, squeezing, but not enough to cut off his air supply. Dick, not too surprisingly, seemed to enjoy the feeling. This also seemed to be his breaking point, because he was suddenly cumming with the loudest scream Jason had ever heard from a partner - and he’d had many. Dick collapsed underneath of him, body shaking from the force of his orgasm, but Jason wasn’t done yet. He pounded into Dick until he had no more energy left, chasing his own orgasm, fucking Dick mercilessly through the aftershocks.

 

The bottom seemed too fucked out to even care, sweat covering his body along with his own cum which he’d ungracefully fallen on top of. When Jason finally reached his orgasm, it was with his teeth buried in the same bite mark he’d made before. Dick barely even flinched, and they both knew that that bite mark was going to scar.

 

Jason had finally made his scar on the other, and they were both happy with it.


End file.
